smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Grouchy Smurf (Empath stories)
"I hate...whatever it is I hate!" Hamilton Bradley "Grouchy" Smurf (later Asher) is a Smurf character who is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. History Grouchy was the son of Muscles Smurf, born as the younger brother of Handy and Hefty Smurf. Like most of his fellow Smurfs his age, he was raised by his parents until an unknown disease had claimed their lives, leaving him and his brothers Handy and Hefty in the care of Culliford Smurf, who eventually became known as Papa Smurf. The rest of his personal history at least in the present point of the story series is similar to that of his cartoon show counterpart up until around Seasons 5 and 6. Grouchy lived to the ripe old age of 801, at which point he passed away, buried alongside his wife. Personality For the most part, his personality is identical to that of his cartoon show counterpart, although during rare moments when he is very outspoken, his personality resembles that of his [[The Smurfs (film series)|2011 Smurfs movie]] counterpart. As a young Smurfling, Grouchy has been the subject of Hefty's constant bullying around, being made to do things he would rather not do, until during Empath's first visit to the Smurf Village when he bravely stood up for Grouchy, warning Hefty that he would inform Papa Smurf about his activities, causing Hefty to relent for the time being. Though Grouchy was rather cold at first toward Empath's presence, he eventually warmed up to him and confided to him things he would rather not tell any other Smurf, becoming Empath's friend in the process even as he in turn stood up against Hefty when he was beating up Empath. Because Grouchy is the type of Smurf who is very uncomfortable sharing his feelings with anyone, he feels particularly safe around Empath and will interact with him more than any other Smurf whenever Empath is in the village. His other friend among the Smurfs is Tapper Smurf, who like Empath is willing to listen to his fellow Smurfs' problems and is very guarded when it comes to handling personal information. His relationship to Empath's friend Polaris Psyche is rather tenuous, given that Grouchy doesn't like that Polaris hardly reacts to anything emotionally. During the events of the story "Days Of Auld Lang Smurf", while all the other male adult Smurfs were happy to see their parent Smurfs alive again despite the fact that it was all an illusion crafted by the Auld Lang Syne Spell that Chlorhydris the witch had cast on them, Grouchy was the only Smurf among them who wasn't pleased to see his parents back from the dead as his Papa Smurf continued to heap praise on Hefty's and Handy's achievements and was also too focused on his daughter Sassette. By telling his Papa Smurf that he never wanted to see him again, Grouchy caused the illusion to vanish before his eyes, snapping him back to reality and helping Smurfette, Polaris Psyche, and the Smurflings to bring the other Smurfs back to reality before midnight on December 31, where the illusions would vanish and cause a great shock among their fellow Smurfs that would kill them. It was perhaps the only known time so far that Grouchy's normally grouchy personality actually became an asset that helped his fellow Smurfs. While Grouchy is not very musically inclined, he decided to create a music album expressing his feelings to the whole village. Empath helped Grouchy with the production of the album by bringing in Rapper and Orbit, both of which Empath thought would be suitable for the project. The result was the comedy album called Bad. At the time of his wedding to Broccoli Smurfette, he and his bride were able to sing a duet to each other. Grouchy also became the host of his own Window Vision show called The Grouch Potato where he basically spoke his mind about all sorts of subjects and his opinions on them. At Empath and Smurfette's wedding, Grouchy was the only Smurf who attempted to speak out against the union taking place, but ended up losing his nerve when he realized how Empath and Smurfette seemed to be made for each other. During The Lost Year, Grouchy was one of six Smurfs who actually witnessed the resurrection of Jesus Christ. Later in life, when Grouchy became a Christian, he experienced such a change in his life from being "born again" that he officially changed his name to Asher, which meant "happy". Relationships * Empath is considered one of his best friends. His absences from the village during the time that he was in Psychelia make Grouchy feel so upset that he would hardly interact with other Smurfs, much less want to talk to anyone besides Tapper, Duncan, or Papa Smurf. This is particularly noticeable on Grouchy's birthday when he would run away from the village to seek solace for himself rather than celebrate it with even his remaining closest friends. * Papa Smurf is the Smurf that Grouchy considers his true father, despite his own personal faults. * Smurfette is his love interest, though he is very secretive about how he shows that he cares for her. * Baby Smurf is the Smurf that he loves, mostly because Baby loves him despite his grouchy demeanor. * Hefty and Handy are the two brother Smurfs that he can't stand being around, even more so with Hefty. * Sassette is the kid sister that he couldn't stand, originally for being the baby in his family that his parents doted on, but later on just for her personality. * Tapper is another one of his best friends, as is also * Duncan McSmurf * Angel was a love doll that Grouchy created to help him deal with his jealousy and loneliness as a single male Smurf. The love doll briefly came to life when a Cubus spirit inhabited the form and thus had a sexual relationship that almost resulted in Grouchy's death until Angel's physical form was destroyed by a lightning bolt. * Broccoli is his future wife, with whom he has a rocky relationship with at the start when he first met her, but eventually is warmed over since she can empathize with what it's like to be him. He also enjoys the intimacy that he has with her after they got married. Because of his dislike of weddings, he and Broccoli settled for having a private wedding ceremony with Papa Smurf as their minister and their small circle of close friends as witnesses. Role Grouchy serves as a gag character, providing mostly "I hate" statements. Appearance Grouchy wears a regular white Smurf hat and pants, and is usually seen scowling. His physique as a Smurf is within the normal range of his species. Trivia * In the comic books, Grouchy's disposition was a side effect of being bitten by the black fly in "The Black Smurfs" (released in English as "The Purple Smurfs"). In the cartoon show, Grouchy's disposition is natural, and in the 2011 Smurfs movie, Grouchy uses his grouchiness to hide his true feelings from others. * In the cartoon show, Grouchy is normally immune to sadness, which made it difficult for him to cry when he and Jokey were captured Chlorhydris' daughter Priscilla, who was cursed with a spell that robbed her of her youth and beauty. In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Grouchy's sadness is caused by Empath having to return to Psychelia after a year of getting to know him during his first visit to the Smurf Village. * In Joseph And His Amazing Smurficolor Dreamcoat, Grouchy plays the lead character's brother Asher, which ironically means "happy" in Hebrew. * He is one of the few Smurfs where smurfberries do not work as natural anti-depressants in the sense of counterbalancing his normally grouchy mood. Voice Actor(s) Grouchy would most likely be voiced by Steve Blum, who does the voice of Oghren the dwarf warrior in Dragon Age: Origins. Another possible candidate would be Harvey Fierstein, who did voice work on the animated special The Sissy Duckling, and a third would be Dominic Purcell, who plays the character Mick Rory in the CW Network's The Flash and Legends Of Tomorrow. See Also * Likes and dislikes * Reporter's Inside Stories: An Interview With Grouchy Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Smurfs Category:Males Category:Gag characters Category:Rough voices Category:Rarely speaking characters Category:Empath's generation Smurfs Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Americus clan Smurfs Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Grouchy characters Category:Nature worshipers Category:Hefty's family members Category:Handy's family members Category:Grouchy's family members Category:Multiple media universe imports Category:Christians